Digital photograph and video files frequently include additional data beyond mere pixel data. This additional data, referred to as photo metadata, often includes location information indicating the geographic location (i.e., the physical, real-world location) of capture. This location information may include, for example, latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates (e.g., 37.423512, −122.08114). Associating such location information with an image file (by, e.g., including the location information within an image file generated based on a captured image) is known as “geotagging.” Although the preceding example discussed location information expressed in terms of latitudinal and longitudinal coordinates, location information may take any number of suitable forms. For instance, location information may also be suitably expressed in terms of municipality information (e.g., city, state, and country), in terms of a time zone (e.g., United States Central Standard Time), or using any other convention for describing a geographic location.
Furthermore, it is often desirable to “set the scene” when sharing or presenting captured photographs or video in order to lend context to the image data that follows. Often, this “scene-setting” functionality has been accomplished by introductory or prologue information such as a title slide preceding a photograph slideshow. Although such introductory information may indicate where the ensuing images were taken, it is often presented in an uninteresting or unengaging fashion. In the photograph slideshow scenario, title slides rarely contextualize the location captured in the image relative to known landmarks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new technology aimed at addressing one or more of the drawbacks associated with conventional techniques for “setting the scene” of a photograph/video presentation.